Por ella
by Nami Haki
Summary: No podía mirar lo que estaban haciendo los demás, no tenía tiempo. Notaba como le empezaba a pesar su cuerpo, las heridas de las batallas pasadas se le empezaban a abrir. Pequeñas gotas de sangre caían por la comisura de sus labios, pero eso ahora le daba igual. One-shoot.


_**Por ella**_

No podía mirar lo que estaban haciendo los demás, no tenía tiempo, sabía que si se distraía, aunque fueran solo uno segundos, perdería. Notaba como le empezaba a pesar su cuerpo, las heridas de las batallas pasadas se le empezaban a abrir. Pequeñas gotas de sangre caían por la comisura de sus labios, pero no le daba importancia, eso ahora le daba igual.

Su oponente estaba cansado, pero él también lo empezaba a estar. Sus ataques eran más débiles y sus movimientos más lentos. Tenía que ganar aquella batalla a toda costa, no importaba el cómo, pero tenía que proteger a sus nakama. Ellos eran sus amigos, casi sus hermanos, las únicas personas que darían su vida por él, le querían y le protegían. Él era su capitán y ellos eran su familia.

Un nuevo golpe sacó a Luffy de sus pensamientos, esta vez sí que le había dado. Cayó al suelo y se apretó la barriga, el lugar donde había sido el puñetazo, escupió un poco de sangre y se puse en pie. De nuevo estaba listo para pelear.

Mientras Luffy luchaba a vida o muerte con aquel almirante de la marina, sus nakama lo hacían contra los soldados. Parecían cansados pero no tenían intención de rendirse. De los siete miembros de los sombrero de paja, la que peor lo estaba pasando, era una joven navegante de aproximadamente veinte años y pelo naranja.

Nami estaba luchando con todos los trucos que conocía, estaba herida y su brazo sangraba por culpa de una bala perdida. Pero en aquellos momentos lo único que le importaba era la batalla de su capitán. Aquella no era una pequeña batalla o alguna sin importancia, era una de esas en las que se jugaban muchas cosas, demasiadas. Entre ellas la más importante, la vida de Luffy.

Cuando las cosas parecían ir bien y ellos estaban derrotando a los soldados de la marina, un grito invadió el lugar en el que estaban luchando. Todos dejaron de pelar para mirar al dueño de tal horripilante estruendo.

-¡LUFFFYYYY! –Gritó Nami

Luffy cayó al suelo derrotado por el almirante, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes. No podía más, estaba cansado y las batallas anteriores le estaban pasando factura. No debía seguir peleando o podía morir. Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en los ojos de Nami, como si llevaran escondidas mucho tiempo y desearan salir de una vez.

El almirante se preparó para darle el último golpe a Luffy, pero entonces él pudo escuchar el grito de Nami entre los sonidos de espadas y balas. Aún en el suelo y con la vista borrosa, distinguió a Nami entre la multitud de personas. Estaba llorando. Llorando por él.

Fue en ese instante cuando Luffy vio algo que nunca hubiera querido ver. El marine que luchaba contra Nami, aprovechó su descuido para coger la espada que la navegante le había quitado anteriormente.

-¡Nami, cuidado! –Gritó Luffy

Nami se giró a tiempo de ver como el marine le clavaba la espada en el estómago. La joven se llevó las manos a ese mismo lugar con una expresión dolorosa y se sacó la espada mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Ella sintió como su cuerpo se rompía en dos, mientras que Luffy sintió que lo que se rompía era su corazón.

-No deberías distraerte, Monkey D. Luffy. –Dijo el almirante -¡Dejarla en paz, ella no os ha hecho nada! -¿Crees que eso importa? Solo por estar en tu tripulación ya tenemos un porqué para matarla. –No tienes derecho a decir eso. -¿Y tú sí? –Rió irónicamente- Diré lo que me dé la gana. –Cállate la puta boca.

Luffy se levantó del suelo sin importarle la gravedad de sus heridas, sacando fuerzas de donde ya no quedaban. Tenía que hacerlo, por ella, por la persona que más quería en el mundo. Apretó los dedos hasta hacerse sangre en la palma de su mano. Tenía que ganar aquella batalla para poder salvar a Nami.

-¡Chicos, ayudar a Nami! -¡No te preocupes, Luffy! –Gritaron los demás

Mientras Luffy se preparaba para usar el Gear Secando, Chopper intentaba avanzar hasta donde estaba su nakama. Si perdía mucha sangre, Nami moriría. Sanji y Franky se encargaban de no dejar pasar a nadie, mientras Robin llevaba a Chopper "volando" gracias a su habilidad, hacia ella.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, Luffy seguía luchando, dejando atrás un río de sangre bajo sus pies. Chopper le había extraído la bala del brazo a Nami y lo había vendado, pero aún no podía parar la hemorragia de sangre que salía de su estómago. Los demás seguían luchando contra los miles de soldados de la marina que no paraban de llegar.

-¡Elephant Thor! –Gritó Luffy

Todos se giraron al escuchar a su capitán decir aquel ataque. Uno de los más poderosos de Luffy, el cual había juntado toda su energía en aquel golpe para matar de una vez por todas al almirante.

Lo único que se escuchó cuando Luffy hubo acabado el ataque, fue como el almirante caía al suelo derrotado. Por fin, lo había conseguido. El cuerpo de Luffy dejó de ser rojo y de sacar humo para regresar a su forma normal.

Lo primero que hizo al acabar de pelear, fue correr hacia donde Chopper estaba luchando contra la hemorragia de Nami. En apenas unos segundos llegó y deseó que fuera él, la persona que estaba en el suelo desangrándose. Se arrodilló para poder estar más cerca de ella y puso su cabeza en sus piernas con cuidado, mientras le acariciaba su largo pelo anaranjado. Nami al notar el contacto de la piel de Luffy, supo que era él y abrió los ojos.

-L-Luffy… -Vamos Nami, tienes que ponerte bien.

-M-Me alegro que… Que estés bien… -¡Idiota! ¿Creías que no podría con él? Ya sabes que soy fuerte y tengo que derrotar a todos para llegar a ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Nami le sonrió tiernamente y le apretó la mano a Luffy antes de volver a cerrar sus preciosos e hipnotizantes ojos.

-¡Nami, Nami abre los ojos! -Luffy lo siento, no puedo hacer nada más por ella. Ha perdido mucha sangre y ya es tarde. Nami va… -Dijo Chopper llorando -¡Cállate! –Gritó Luffy- ¡Nami no va a morir! ¡Vamos Nami abre los ojos! ¡Ya he vencido a nuestro oponente, ya podemos volver juntos a casa! -L-Lo siento Luffy… Pero yo ya no voy a volver…

Los ojos de Nami se volvieron a abrir, mostrando la tristeza que sentía al ser la última vez que veía a Luffy. Miles de lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus suaves y rosadas mejillas, al mismo tiempo que Luffy se las quitaba con el dedo pulgar.

-T-Te quiero Luffy… -Y yo a ti mi navegante. Pero por favor no me dejes, no me hagas esto… -L-Lo sien…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Luffy besó a Nami. Su primer y único beso. Luffy pudo notar como ella le correspondía y sentía lo mismo por él. Pero de repente, sus labios dejaron de moverse y ya no notaba su respiración. Sin poder evitarlo Luffy empezó a llorar junto a ella, separándose de Nami y mirando la sonrisa que tenía.

-N-Nami… ¡Nami!

Luffy empezó a llorar más fuerte mientras la abrazaba, su mano empezaba a perder su calor. Por mucho que él le intentó tapar la herida, no consiguió nada. Era inútil. Chopper que estaba a su lado empezó a llorar más fuerte que antes, viendo como su capitán derramaba lágrimas sobre el cuerpo inerte de su nakama.

-¡NAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El escenario que había presenciado aquella horrible batalla que se llevó la vida de uno de los sombrero de paja y las ganas de vivir de su capitán se quedó en completo silencio. Como si sintieran lo que en esos momentos sentía Monkey D. Luffy.

Los pocos soldados que quedaban en pie, se retiraron, dejando a los demás mirando hacia donde estaban Luffy y Nami. Lo único que se escuchaban eran las lágrimas de Luffy caer al suelo y los gritos de rabia que sentía al haber perdido a su amor. Después, silencio.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

Han pasado dos días desde que Nami murió. Las cosas en el barco ya no son como antes, ya no hay risas, ni peleas, porque falta alguien. Porque falta su risa, su alegría y sus gritos, porque falta ella, falta Nami.

En estos momentos están todos en el barco, vestidos de luto, mirando desde la barandilla como su capitán se despide por última vez de su único y verdadero amor. Luffy no ha hablado con nadie desde que pasó aquella tragedia, pero lo entienden y respetan.

Allí está él, vestido completamente de negro por primera vez en su vida y con el sombrero de paja que le caracteriza en la mano. Una lágrima traviesa se escapa de su ojo derecho por mucho que él lo intenta evitar y cae por su mejilla hasta caer al frío suelo.

Luffy sabe que su vida no va a volver a ser la misma sin ella y que la echará de menos. Muchísimo. Aunque ya no tenga ganas de seguir viviendo, lo hará y se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas, porque se lo prometió a Nami y las promesas se tienen que cumplir.

Se seca las lágrimas y deposita el sombrero de paja que sostenía en las manos encima de la tumba. Luffy se lo queda mirando, pero sabe que es lo mejor. Quiere que ella tenga el mayor de sus tesoros. Se lo merece.

Luffy se levanta y se gira mirando a sus nakama, los cuales le miran desconsolados y tristes, sin saber qué hacer. Se seca la lágrima y sonríe. Va a convertirse en el mejor y va a encontrar el One Piece, por ellos. Y por ella.

_**FIN**_


End file.
